freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Withered Old Freddy
"Eee... Jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na tyłach. Eee... Są one z poprzedniej lokacji. Teraz wykorzystujemy je tylko jako części zapasowe. Z początku chcieli je naprawić. Eee... Nawet zaczęli wyposażać je w najnowszą technologię, ale były po prostu brzydkie i ten smród... Eee... Firma zdecydowała się pójść w kompletnie innym kierunku i zrobić je super hiper przyjazne dzieciom. Eee... Te stare modele nie powinny się w ogóle chodzić, ale jeśli tak się zdarzy to sztuczka z maską Freddy'ego powinna zadziałać też na nie, więc nieważne." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Freddy'ego lub Złotego Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Nie wyliczone też, że Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej, A moze Funtime Freddy'ego z SL? Withered Freddy - animatronik z FNaF 2, który jest tylko częściami zamiennymi dla swojej Toy wersji. Wygląd Withered Freddy to animatronik - niedźwiedź o średniej sylwetce, brązowo-pomarańczowym kostiumie oraz niebieskich, połyskujących oczach. Jest najmniej obniszczonym animatronikiem (drugi to Withered Foxy) w FNaF 2 od czasów pierwszej pizzerii. Ma liczne dziury w kostiumie, szczególnie na nogach i rękach, z których wychodzą kable i przez to widać większość wnętrza nóg. Ma 2 czarne guziki na brzuchu i czarną muszkę. Nadal ma na głowie czarny cylinder oraz srebrny mikrofon w ręku i nadal te rzeczy są jego atrybutami. Jest praktycznie tak duży, że prawdopodobnie cylindrem dosięga sufitu biura. Jego głowa ma kwadratową budowę i jest stosunkowo duża. Ma po cztery palce w dłoniach i trzy na stopach. Zachowanie W dzień siedzi w Części/Usługi i służy jako części zapasowe. Jednak począwszy od nocy 3 lub rzadko od nocy 2 ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by "wpakować" go w swój drugi model. Zacznie się poruszać, gdy Withered Bonnie i Withered Chica opuszczą lokacje startową. Wraz ze wszystkimi starymi animatronikami, zaczyna w Częściach/Usługach. Żeby dostać się do gracza, musi przejść przez tą trasę: Części/Usługi -> Główna Hala -> Pokój Imprez 3 -> Korytarz --> Biuro Możemy spowolnić jego przemieszczanie się dzięki ciągłemu spamu latarką w pokoju, w którym się znajduje. Jeśli dostanie się przez korytarz do biura to gracz ma chwile na założenie maski Freddy'ego i tym samym obronienie się. Jak tego nie zrobi lub za późno, Withered Freddy dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. Jego aktywność jest mocno zróżnicowana. W nocy 3 może pokazać się w korytarzu 3 - 4 razy, w nocy 4 od czterech do sześciu, 5 nocy 7 - 9, za to w nocy 6 nawet od 13 - 15, lecz jeśli Mangle, Toy Chica lub Withered Bonnie pokażą się w korytarzu to trasa Withered Freddy'ego się zrestartuje, więc jest łatwy do kontrolowania, zwłaszcza że nie wejdzie do biura, jeśli ma się założoną maskę. Jumpscare Jeśli nie założymy maski lub zrobimy to za późno, to Withered Freddy dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje zza ekranu i w bardzo szybkim tempie "kłapie" szczęką. (Jeżeli by oglądać jego jumpscare przez kilka chwil, można wyobrazić sobie jakby "coś mówił". ) Za co mógłby być teoretycznie związany z "The Bite of 87". Ciekawostki * Freddy we FNaF 1 potrafi śpiewać dżingel i śmiać się oraz ma niebieskie oczy, odcisk dłoni, piegi i nie ma guzików. Jednak we FNaF 2 nie wydaje dźwięków, nie ma piegów, nie ma odcisku dłoni oraz ma niebieskie oczy, ma guziki i jest duży. Można to wytłumaczyć faktami, że: #Freddy z FNaF1 i Withered Freddy z FNaF 2 to dwa inne animatroniki. #FNaF 1 dzieje się po FNaF 2. *Wewnątrz niego (Tak jak w przypadku wszystkich Old Animartronów) znajduje się ciało dziecka, zamordowanego w 1985. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które wydają się być większe niż w rzeczywistości. Withered Bonnie i Withered Chica również robią podobne wrażenie. * Czasami, gdy zaczniemy grę to możliwe, że napotkamy się na halucynacje bezokiego Withered Freddy'ego. Później możemy kontynuować grę. * Kiedy przegramy grę, to widzimy go w ekranie końcowym. * Według wielu graczy, Freddy stracił status głównej postaci Five Nights at Freddy's w następnych wersjach i często debatują po miedzy sobą, by przywrócić mu dawne miejsce. * Withered Freddy różni się od Freddy'ego z pierwszej części, że ma bardziej kwadratową twarz. * Fakt, że można się przed nim ochronić maską, która była najprawdopodobniej jego zapasową głową czyni go wyjątkowo głupim, ponieważ jest to jego głowa. Istnieje też teoria, że ta maska nie należy do niego, tylko do Withered Bonnie'go, lecz to jest błędna teoria, ponieważ twarz Withered Bonnie'go nie jest kwadratowa. * Jest najwyższym animatronikiem w FNAF 2. Można to zaobserwować kiedy jest w biurze, stoi przed nami schylając się, a mimo tego prawie dotyka sufitu. (Zajrzyj do galerii.) * W pokoju Imprez 3 nie ma oka, a na jumpscare'rze ma. * Znajduje się w nim ciało zaginionego dziecka. Dowodem na to jest słowo Phone Guy'a o nieprzyjemnym zapachu. * Co 4 raz gdy otwiera szczękę to na ułamek sekundy można zobaczyć, że zamyka oczy, a tak ma je otwarte. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni